In the art of computing, land grid arrays (LGAs) are used to couple a board to an integrated circuit (IC) via a socket assembly. Often the IC is a central processing unit (CPU).
An LGA differs from other grid arrays, such as a pin grid array (PGA) or ball grid array (BGA) in that the socket assembly typically has contact conductors that contact pads on the IC. Typically the IC is placed in the socket assembly, and a clamping mechanism urges the IC and socket assembly together, thereby causing the contact conductors of the socket assembly to be in electrical contact with the contact pads of the IC. Typically the LGA socket assembly is attached to a circuit board, with contact conductors of the socket assembly soldered to pads on the circuit board.
In one configuration known in the art, the contact conductors of the LGA socket assembly comprise cantilever beams housed in insulative cells. The cantilever beams are resilient, thereby accommodating vertical position variations from cell to cell. The cantilever beams terminate at exposed edges above a mating surface of the LGA socket assembly.